A Modern FairyTale: InuYasha
by Sweet Possum
Summary: my modern day version of InuYasha with the characters in highschool! rating may change
1. Chapter 1: First day

**InuYasha**

**ok everyone! I decided to write my modern day story of InuYasha! There are a few things I would like to mention though before I get started.**

**First off, there will be some violence in it, but it's not going to be exactly adventerous like the series. **

**Second of all, even though it's modern day, every demon still has their powers like they should. I don't really like it when people have them wear different clothes. I just love it when InuYasha sticks with his kimono clothes ya know? So...they basically look the same.**

**It's a highschool story, not a journey through the fuduel era story.**

**There is no slash, which means nothing gay unless I add Jakutsu in it. :). The parings are the way it is in the series.**

**Another thing I would like to remind you is that there is no reserections in, which means I'm not gonna have kikyo die and come back to life. It's going to be normal where everybody is alive, unless I have somebody die that should die and not come back. Again, this is for fun, it's not like I want it to be this way. The real InuYasha series is still the best!**

**If anyone has any questions please let me know. Before I start I would like to give the ages and grades for the characters.**

**Kagome: 9****th**** grade **

**InuYasha: 9****th**** grade**

**Shippo: 2****nd**** grade**

**Miroku: 12****th**** grade**

**Sango: 10****th**** grade**

**Kikyo: 12****th**** grade**

**Sesshomaru: 12****th**** grade**

**Naraku: 12****th**** grade (has failed a few times)**

**Kagura: 11****th**** grade**

**Kanna: 4****th**** grade**

**Hakudoshi: 4****th**** grade**

**Kohaku: 5****th**** grade**

**Koga: 9****th**** grade**

**Rin: 2****nd**** grade**

**Kaede: 3****rd**** grade**

**Chapter 1: First day**

"Kikyo! Kikyo!"

The priestess with long black haired that was pulled back loosely with a white ribbon, and brown eyes turned to her right to see a little girl standing with a smile. She grinned. "Syou," she said softly and stepped over to her and leaned down to her level. "How are you this morning?"

"Good, but...I missed my bus and I need to get to school."

Kikyo smiled again. "It's alright, I'll walk you, I'm on my way myself."

"You will? Oh thank you, Kikyo!"

Kikyo walked until she got to the girl's school. After waving goodbye, she started to walk to school herself. Kikyo was a kind person who helped people. She was a priestess of course, but like all people, she went to school. It was the first day at The Academy, but Kikyo's 4th year. The school was unusual but special for special people. Some normal people went to school there if they didn't mind being around people who were different, but it was very rare.

People who were enrolled at The Academy were either humans with unusual abilities or demons. It was built to help succeed in the real world and so they would be around others that were alike, instead of a normal human highschool full of people who wouldn't understand or would get scared.

As Kikyo arrived she saw plenty of demons everywhere around the school. She was disgusted by the sight, but knew that if she didn't come here, she wouldn't be able to protect any innocent person here.

The priestess went to get her schedule and locker combination, and made her way toward her locker to put her things away. After that, she started heading for her first class. She watched anybody who walked by her. Most of them demons. She started to think what happened before she left for school.

"_But sister Kikyo I don't want to!"_

"_Please try to understand, Kaede," Kikyo said as she leaned down to her sisters level and put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_But I'm too scared to be around demons."_

"_If you want to be able to be like me and fight off evil creatures you must go to this school."_

"_But...what if they hurt me!"_

"_I promise you, nobody or nothing will hurt you. I'm just at the next building. Please be brave."_

"_O...ok..."_

Not just a highschool, but it was an elementary school, too. They weren't all in one building but it had the same name and they were both next to each other.

Kikyo knew that her sister would grow strong, even though she seemed and acted scared. But Kikyo was like her once, and she grew strong. Kaede would, too.

At lunch Kikyo chose to sit alone since there weren't many people she desired to be with. After sitting down with her lunch she heard laughing from up ahead.

"You half breed!"

The priestess watched as two teenage human guys started throwing forks and spoons at a guy that stood in line. He wore a red kimono shirt and pants and he had silver white hair that went to his waste. His eyes were gold, and on top of all that, he had two pointy dog ears that sat on his head. He was obviously a demon.

Kikyo continued to watch the bullies torture the annoyed boy.

"Cut it out!" the demon cried.

"What, you too weak to fight us?" they teased.

"No! I'll kill you right now if you want to!"

"Show us!"

The demon quickly grabbed both guys by the shirt and looked at them in the eyes with a glare. He growled and punched both of them to the ground.

Kikyo quickly stood up and headed toward the scene so nobody would get killed.

"Satisfied?" the demon asked angrily.

One of the humans suddenly kicked the demon in the shin, causing him to fall face down on the floor. They started laughing and stood up, making mean remarks to him.

"Lunch time is for eating," Kikyo said as she stood in front of the boys. "If you wanna fight, you should probably wait til gym class."

The demon, who was still on ground wondered why the girl was standing up for him, but kept quiet.

"And why should we listen to you, girl?" one of the boys asked.

"Because I am a priestess, and I am in the highest grade here at this school. Now leave." She watched the two boys run off and then looked at the demon who sat up and looked up at her.

He seemed very curious.

Kikyo, though, kept a stern look on her face. "If I were you," she spoke to him, "I wouldn't start a fight with them." And she walked off, leaving the boy confused.

_Who is this girl? And why did she helped me?_

Kikyo walked back to her table with many thoughts. _I don't understand. He is a demon and yet he allowed those to guys to step on top of him. Why didn't he finish them off easily?_

**Ok so that was my chapter. Nothing much happened but it will get better, I promise! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Priestess and half demon

**Chapter 2: The Priestess and the half demon**

Before every period at The Academy, Kikyo attempted to help any human freshman find their way around since they were new, and the priestess felt it was her duty to make sure everybody was balanced.

Before last period started as Kikyo walked down the hall, she heard a crunch sound and felt she stepped on something fragile. She just stood there, hoping it was nothing valuable, but the sound of the angry voice told her other wise.

"What the heck is your problem!"

The priestess looked down to her left to see a familiar face sitting there against the lockers. She looked down to see that she had stepped on a some kind of gameboy, which she had broken. She turned back to the guy.

"I'll never get that back!" He stood up and faced the priestess with an evil glare.

"You're the same demon that got picked on by those too human guys at lunch today," she spoke.

"Yeah, so what of it? You just broke my ds and I won't be able to get another one!"

"Don't think that you can yell at me like that."

The demon growled and clenched his fist. "You should be afraid of me since I am a demon. What if I say that I'll slaughter you right here and right now."

Kikyo said nothing and turned her head when she heard a couple guys call her.

"You! You're the one who stood up to that dog!" one of the guys said to her.

Kikyo stepped up to them with a emotionless look on her face.

"How dare you tell us what to do you wench!" one of the guys suddenly hit her in the face with his notebook, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You two get lost!" the demon with the dog ears exclaimed, now facing them with an evil look on his face.

Before the boys had a chance to reply, the bell ring, making them leave, not wanting to be late for class.

The demon stepped over to the priestess, and without any hesitation, pulled her up by the arm and quickly ran off.

Kikyo stood and watched the boy curiously. _What's with this demon? And who is he?_

"Kikyo, I don't wanna go back," Kaede said the next morning as she and her elder sister walked to school.

"You've only given it one day, Kaede," the young priestess replied as she and her sister continued walking.

"But lots of the kids are mean."

"That's because most of the students are demons." Kikyo stopped walking and faced her sister. "You need to know that you are strong, and that demons shouldn't over power you. You should not be afraid."

"Alright sister, I'll give it another try."

"Then again and again. You should keep trying until you know your duties."

When Kikyo got to school she noticed the glares of the two boys she faced before, but they did nothing and walked away.

As the priestess opened her locker she noticed the familiar demon ahead, sitting on the floor, learning against his locker with his eyes closed. Was he sleeping? _That demon...who is he? He doesn't seem like the others...I mist confront him._

Kikyo didn't bother to confront the demon now, but when gym class came, she was ready.

"Alright, everyone choose an opponent," the teacher said as the students went to get their weapons.

Kikyo quickly pointed her arrow toward the demon she spoke with earlier so he wouldn't dare to move.

He stood there, looking at her nervously but curiously at the same time.

"You will be my opponent."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"You're afraid, I see." She still had her bow and arrow up.

"Please, I'm just surprised....you'll get defeated easily."

"Then fight me."

"Fine." He held his hand up, cracking his fingers.

"What about a weapon?"

The demon evilly smiled. "I don't need any weapon when I have my claws." He started to attack when he saw the arrow coming toward him so he dodged out of the way. _Holy cow.._

"Tell me, what is your name?" Kikyo asked as she held up another arrow.

The demon turned her curiously.

"A good fight must know her opponent's name."

"It's InuYasha."

"Kikyo."

"Well Kikyo, you seem so confident."

The priestess fired another arrow, causing the boy to jump out of the way again.

"Tell me," Kikyo continued.

InuYasha turned to her once more and waited for her to continue.

"Yesterday, when those mortal boys were picking on you, why did you let them off so easily? And when I came face to face to them and they hit me to the ground, how come you let me go? It shows you on your face that you despise me."

It took a few seconds for the demon to reply, but he finally spoke. "Because...I don't kill others for pleasure and stupid reasons. I find that dirty."

"Oh..." Kikyo gave a small grin. _He may have a demon appearance, but he has a human heart. _"I understand...you're a half-demon." And with that she shot another arrow.

InuYasha jumped and flipped backwards, dodging the arrow, landing on his knees. "So what if I am? What difference does that make?"

"Because demons don't have human hearts like you do." She shot another arrow, this time hitting InuYasha's clothing, bounding him against the wall. She shot other arrows.

The half demon had all arrows through the clothing of his arms and legs. He was shocked by this as he watched the priestess walk away to find another opponent.

The next day, Kikyo watched InuYasha enter the cafeteria and she quickly went after him. Just before the half-demon got in line, the priestess grabbed his wrist.

He turned to her with a curious look then a glare. "What...what do you want!"

"Come sit with me."

InuYasha gave a disgusted look and pulled his arm out of her grasp. "I don't think so, I'm not sitting anywhere near you."

"Remember yesterday....when we fought in gym class. Who one?" She could tell by the looks on his face that InuYasha remembered clearly and he seemed nervous. "I carry arrows with me to every class."

He finally gave up and walked with the priestess to a table. They sat next to each other, although InuYasha didn't look at her.

"InuYasha, you told me that was your name?" she asked.

"Y..yeah.."

"And you're a freshman?"

He finally looked at her. "Why ask that?"

"I've never seen you before. This is my 4th year here."

"Your 4th year?" He was shocked.

She nodded with a smile. "You're a half-demon."

InuYasha glared and turned away again. "Don't give me any of that."

"You seem so lonely.."

He coldly looked at her. "I'm not lonely."

"Most of the people here are full demons, and everyone picks on you because you're half and half. Do you have ANY friends at all?"

He looked down and pouted, not wanting to give the answer_._

Kikyo understood by his silence. "For four years at this school I have helped others and despised demons. When ever a human needed me I there. But I never did make any real friends."

InuYasha looked at her again, giving a look full of sadness, lonelyness, and curiousity. _She has no friends?_

"We could be friends."

The half-demon grew shocked at what the priestess said.

"InuYasha?"

"You..."

Kikyo giggled. "Yes, I wanna be your friend."

He was still silent.

"Is that ok?"

He finally snapped out of it and nervously nodded.

"That's good."

"Kikyo!" a voice called.

The two turned to a mortal girl from up ahead.

"Please...please help me take these stuff to the classroom."

"Alright, Mikan." The priestess stood, gave one last look at InuYasha, then left.

The half-demon couldn'tbelieve what just happened. Did he just make a friend? _Kikyo..._

**Hoped you enjoyed that! You're probably anxious for Kagome to show up. Don't worry, she won't show up in the next chapter but she will in the 4****th**** one. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Relationship

**Chapter 3: Relationship**

For the first time in his life, InuYasha was actually a little excited to go to school. He would be able to see Kikyo everyday.

Ever since InuYasha had that talk with the priestess he couldn't get her out of his mind. He thought about her constantly and never stopped. Everyday when he came to school his heart would start pounding every time he saw her.

The half demon no longer wanted to fight her in gym class, and neither did Kikyo. After one whole week, there was a big peace between the two of them. They were no longer enemies, even though they fought sometimes.

Kikyo almost didn't trust the half demon, but once she showed cared and sensitivity toward her, she knew that she no longer had to worry about him.

**Two months later**

"InuYasha..INUYASHA," Kikyo said one day after school.

The half demon was on the floor, leaning against his locker with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"It's late. Shouldn't you be going home?"

"Shtt..I have no intension in going home. Besides, shouldn't YOU be heading home yourself? Why ask ME that question?" His eyes were still closed as he spoke.

"I've been tutoring for the passed hour and a half. If you're not gonna go home, why not do some of your homework?"

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna do that crap."

Kikyo leaned down to the half demon's level since he was sitting. "Why won't you do your homework?"

"Because it's boring, that's why."

"Or maybe you don't get any of it...?"

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes.

Kikyo smiled. "You don't need to be ashamed. Everyone gets stuck every once in a while."

"Homework isn't really my thing. I don't get it because I don't want to."

"Don't say that. It's because it's too hard and you give up trying."

"Alright, so I don't get it." The half demon finally stood and looked away from her. "Big deal."

"If you want, I can help you."

InuYasha turned to her and gave her a curious look.

"I can tutor you and help you get your homework done. I can make sure you get it so you can get a good grade in your classes."

He was shocked, but flattered at the same time. Although he didn't know what to say.

Kikyo still had a smile on her face as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "What do you say?"

InuYasha's heart started pounding once the priestess touched him. He tried not to look into her eyes, but he forced himself to some how. "Alright..you can help me, but only after school, ok? Not on the weekends, I can finally have some time off and relax."

"Good. We'll start tomorrow. Now I gotta go now." She started to walk away when the half- demon stopped her.

"Where are you going, home?"

She turned to him. "I volunteer in helping children. I play with them twice a week. You can come join us if you want."

He stubbornly looked away. "You've gotta be kidding."

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

And she walked off, leaving the half-demon staring at her. He was amazed with her.

The next day InuYasha anxiously walked into his school. He finally saw Kikyo standing near her locker, and he just stood there, watching her.

The priestess looked at him, which made the half demon blush. "InuYasha!" she called with a wave.

InuYasha headed her way.

"Did you have a nice evening?" she asked.

"It was ok," he answered, looking away and giving an annoyed look.

She giggled. "I've never been to your house before."

"And you never will. It's not exactly heaven on Earth."

"Oh." She looked down and back at him after three seconds. "I'll see you at lunch, InuYasha."

"Right." He nodded and headed to class after Kikyo walked away from him.

**In InuYasha's science class**

"Alright class," the teacher started when the bell rang. "I have your tests graded and I'll be passing them out. Hey, no fighting." He pointed to a couple of demons who were bickering.

Once InuYasha got his test back he just put it down, not caring to look at it.

"Now some of you did good," the teacher said, "others, not your best. Those of you who failed, I suggest that you try harder."

The half demon sighed and decided to take a look at his test. _D+._ He sighed and set the paper down. _What would Kikyo say. She'd think I'm stupid_. InuYasha hated himself for this, but some how he felt good because Kikyo would be tutoring him, and that wasn't going to be a bad thing for him. He briefly smiled and pretended to listen to the next lesson.

**Lunch**

"A _D+_?" Kikyo asked after her friend handed her his test.

"Yeah," he answered in sadness and looked the other way.

"That's ok. I'll help you. Before you know it, you'll bring it up to a C, then a B, maybe even an A. If it's possible." She tried not to laugh.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" he looked at her with a small glare. "I will too get an A!"

"I said it's possible."

"Anything is possible if it means YOU helping me, Kikyo." His tone was soft and sensitive, and that warmed Kikyo's heart.

She smiled and tried not to look away. "InuYasha..."

"What is it?"

"Uh...nothing." Kikyo continued to eat her lunch as the half demon curiously stared at her.

_I'd thought she'd laugh at me. But...she didn't..all she said she's gonna help me. Kikyo...you're such a great person._

**After school**

"AH!" one punch by the half demon dented his own locker. He started growling out of frustration and didn't even notice the scent of the priestess beside him.

"InuYasha..."

InuYasha didn't dare to look at her and just kept his glare on the floor.

Kikyo noticed the anger in her friend, but she decided to let it go. "Are you ready to study?"

"No..."

"Huh? How come?"

"I don't feel like it. I don't feel like doing anything except dying."

"Oh InuYasha..." She came closer and put a hand on the half demon's shoulder. "Please don't be angry with yourself."

The half demon immediately turned to her, glaring. "I'm not angry with myself! I'm angry with those stupid teachers! What's with them torturing us!"

Kikyo sighed. "Highschool may seem hard..."

InuYasha crossed his arms with a small glare, but kept quiet.

"but it's not the end of the world. If you keep on trying...and knowing that you can get better...you will succeed."

"Hmp." He turned his head the other way with a pout on his face. "I'm sick of these speeches of yours. They're not working so why don't you just quit it."

It was quiet for five whole seconds. "I told those exact same words to my little sister. She was scared to go to an advanced school. She didn't want to try because she was too afraid. But you know what, I kept telling her if she wants to become like her older sister, than she will do this. And guess what, she tried. Then she tried again. And you can do it, too."

InuYasha's glare became week, although his head was still looking the other way until Kikyo touched his shoulder again.

"Please try..."

He stared at those beautiful eyes in the priestess's face and sighed.

Kikyo nodded, understanding his agreement and looked the other way. "Just let me tell the others that I will be working with only one person today." She started to walk off.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kikyo stopped and turned to the half demon. "It's just going to be you and me."

"Huh?" His heart started pounding like crazy.

She smiled. "I think...things will be better that way. Wouldn't you think so?"

"Uhh...yeah..." he tried to hide his blush.

And with that, Kikyo was off.

InuYasha stared at her as she walked away. _Just the two of us...?_

During Kikyo's tutoring with InuYasha, things were pretty rough. InuYasha at times acted like he was interested in understanding a thing, and even tried to get Kikyo to give up on him, but surprisingly she kept on trying.

After a whole hour Kikyo looked at the clock and sighed. Even though she so badly wanted InuYasha to understand his school work, she was tired and wanted to go home. She looked at the half demon, who's head was resting on his arms. He seemed tired just from frustration. "InuYasha..."

"What is it?" he asked in an angry part annoyed tone.

She looked at the clock, then at him and smiled. "Why don't you take a break?"

"No way. I'm not taking a break until I get an A."

She nodded. "Ok InuYasha, lets both take a deep breath and do this by pieces."

The half demon agreed, and with that he started to listen more to Kikyo and tried to understand some more. After 15 minutes things managed to work out and InuYasha was half way done with this homework.

"See how easy that was?" Kikyo asked. "If you just relax and work with me...then things will get done faster. Got it?"

He looked the other way with an annoyed look. "Whatever."

She softly giggled, knowing that InuYasha was just trying to hide his feelings.

After 20 more minutes, InuYasha's homework was finished and he and Kikyo were packing up to go home. "We should both get home," said Kikyo.

"Yeah..."

"Kikyo?"

The two teens turned to see a small girl standing by the door way.

"Kaede..."

Kaede was curious to see the boy with the dog ears standing next to her older sister, but said nothing about it. "Are...are you ready to go home?"

"I'm so sorry, Kaede. I was too busy tutoring I forgot to come get you."

There was a silence as the child and the half demon stared at each other.

"Kaede, this is InuYasha."

Kaede kept staring at InuYasha, who was just giving a stern face.

"This is my little sister, InuYasha."

"Oh...hey," he answered.

"Hi..." the little girl weakly replied.

Kikyo walked over to her sister and turned back to InuYasha. "I'll see you tomorrow, InuYasha."

He nodded in agreement and watched her walk off with her little sister. Even though he was tired from all the studying and hard work, he was glad that he got to work with Kikyo.

"Kikyo, wasn't that a demon?" Kaede asked as she and her sister walked out of the school building.

"Not a demon, Kaede, but a mere half demon. There aren't many half demons in this school, and they're usually bullied and picked on for being half and half."

It was silent for a few seconds when Kaede spoke. "Sister Kikyo, there's a kid at my school who picks on me all the time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Is he a demon?"

"Yes, he is a demon and he's always playing pranks on people."

"Just hang in there, Kaede. You're a strong girl."

For days Kikyo has been tutoring InuYasha after school like the first time. Again, there was frustration, but things eventually started to come out fine in the end.

"InuYasha," Kikyo said one day at lunch, "how would you like to go to the lake with me at the park?"

"Huh? Why?" he asked curiously.

She smiled. "Just to hang out. The lake is beautiful."

"Uhh....I guess we could do that."

"How about after school today?"

"That's fine. I rather go to the park than do school work anyways."

"Alright then."

**After school**

After InuYasha waited for Kikyo to gather her things out of her locker, they left the school to go to the park together.

"Don't you have...you know...volunteer...stuff?" InuYasha awkwardly asked as the two of them entered the park.

"I did," Kikyo answered, "but I canceled today so we could hang out."

"Oh..." he tried to hold his blush as he and Kikyo walked through the park.

"There's the lake." The two friends slowly walked over to the beautiful lake together and gazed at the sight. "See how beautiful it is, InuYasha?"

InuYasha stared at it as his ears twitched, hearing the sounds of frogs and insects.

"InuYasha..."

"Hm?" The half demon turned to her.

She was silent.

"What is it, Kikyo?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Huh?" he looked the other way. "Why ask that?"

"I just wanted to know...I mean..."

InuYasha sighed. "I...don't hate you, Kikyo." He blushed.

She smiled. "That's good. I don't hate you either."

InuYasha stared at her and before he knew it he saw her leaning in. He was in shock as Kikyo's lips touched his. Blood was rushing to his face, and his heart was pounding. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and deepen the kiss.

After four seconds, the kiss broke and the two lovers stared into each other's eyes. "Kikyo..." InuYasha tried to speak before the priestess put her finger up to his lips.

"It's alright," she replied.

InuYasha smiled and gave Kikyo a big embrace.

The next morning InuYasha blushed when he saw the sight of Kikyo. He hesitated, but slowly walked up to the priestess and smiled when he arrived next to her.

"Hello InuYasha," she said.

"Hey," the half demon replied, gazing at her.

"Did you have a good evening?"

"Well I couldn't get to sleep."

"How come?"

He blushed. "Just...thinking of stuff.." _Thinking about how I have falling in love with you, Kikyo._

"Oh. Well...I hope you're feeling better."

He just smiled again.

When lunch came, InuYasha and Kikyo decided to head outside to be alone together. Not just talking and eating, but the two lovers even kissed some.

"Well we better get to class," said Kikyo.

"Kikyo wait," InuYasha said.

"What is it?"

"Well...you're gonna help me study tonight, right?"

"Oh I'm tutoring some other people after school today."

"Oh..." He started to grow angry.

"But...if you want...you can come to my house and I'll help you there when I'm done."

"Oh...I don't know. You're little sister doesn't seem to like me."

"She's just shy. It will be alright."

"Well...I guess I could..."

**After school**

As usual, InuYasha leaned next to Kikyo's locker, waiting for her to come out of class. Of course, this was the first time he waited for her after school since...

"_That's good, I don't hate you either," said Kikyo and soon kissed the half demon._

InuYasha couldn't believe all that happened, but some how it felt right to him. He enjoyed it and things weren't the same between them anymore. Things were better. Much, much better.

Pretty soon Kikyo came to her locker and gave InuYasha a small smile without saying a word. "What are you doing here, InuYasha?" she asked as she went through her locker.

It took a few seconds for the half demon to reply. "Waiting for you."

She turned to him after shutting her locker. "We're not going to my house, yet. I still have to tutor some people."

"I know. But maybe I could wait in the room with you and watch."

"Oh. Umm...you better stay out here and wait."

"Huh?" InuYasha was confused.

"Like I said, it's for the best."

"Best for what?"

"Best for us. Best for everybody."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait out here, InuYasha. It won't take anymore than an hour and a half."

"Uh..." he turned around with his arms crossed. "Whatever. There's nothing I can do while I wait. After all, you did break my DS."

Kikyo smiled. "I'd think that after a few months you would get another one."

The half demon turned back to her curiously and was silent.

"InuYasha...is something wrong?"

"No, just forget it. I'll sleep." He sat down on the floor. "Wake me when you're done."

"Alright."

**Two hours later...**

"We're almost there," said Kikyo as she and InuYasha walked down the street.

InuYasha grew nervous as he walked. _This is serious. What if her parents won't like me?_

"There it is."

InuYasha was shocked to see a very small house up ahead. It was nothing like his house and nothing he would imagine somebody like Kikyo living in.

When they got there, Kikyo opened the door and motioned InuYasha to walk in.

He just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"It's alright."

The half demon finally walked in the house as Kikyo closed the door behind her. InuYasha stared at the place. The room was dark. Next to the main room there was a small kitchen, and at the end of the kitchen, there was a hall way. The main room was big enough, though, to be a family room. It had a few chairs and furniture, and there was a dinner table in the corner.

Kikyo finally turned on the light. "Kaede must be in her room. That's probably why all the lights were turned off."

InuYasha just stood there, staring while Kikyo sat her stuff down and walked ahead of him to sit down.

"InuYasha?"

"Huh?" He shook his head and looked at the priestess.

"You can come here and sit down."

"Oh." He walked over and sat down next to her. "Where's your parents?"

"Oh...my parents aren't around anymore."

"Huh?"

"They're dead."

"They're...?

"It's alright, don't feel bad."

"You mean, it's just you and your sister?"

"Yes, that's right."

InuYasha looked down.

Trying to forget the conversation, Kikyo spoke up. "Would you like me to get you a snack?"

"Uhh...sure."

"Alright. Just excuse me while I use the bathroom first."

"Take all the time you need."

She smiled and left the room.

InuYasha sighed as he looked around the room. He then noticed a back glass window door. Outside, he could see a bunch of targets probably used for bow and arrow practice. "Huh?" InuYasha suddenly picked up a scent and turned around to see young Kaede standing there, while staring at him. "So your Kikyo's sister, eh?"

Kaede was shocked at what she saw. "What are you doing here at our house?"

"Kikyo invited me so she could help me study. You gotta problem with that?"

She said nothing when Kikyo entered the room.

"Oh Kaede," the priestess said. "InuYasha is here to study."

Kaede was silent and looked at her sister curiously.

"It's alright." She leaned down to Kaede's level and started to whisper. "He can be trusted."

She nodded and left the room.

"You'll have to excuse my little sister."

"Keh, she doesn't bother me."

"That's good. So what snack would you like?"

"What do you have?"

"Well...let me see." She headed into the kitchen.

InuYasha sat there silently. He was finally in Kikyo's house. And he couldn't believe when he first met the priestess, he hated her. Now things were different. His heart was pounding and his stomach tingled. InuYasha finally got up and entered the kitchen.

Kikyo was startled but then relaxed. "InuYasha, what is it?"

"Kikyo..." he stepped close to her until they were inches apart. He soon put his hands on the priestess's waist and stared into her eyes. "You know....that I..."

"Yes?"

InuYasha's face leaned in close to Kikyo's. "...love you."

Kikyo was shocked by his words but felt warm and quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Oh InuYasha. I love you, too."

InuYasha was shocked by her actions, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, tightening the embrace. And with that, he got a slow kiss from Kikyo and they parted.

Kaede couldn't believe her eyes as she spied on the too. Her sister was kissing a half-demon boy that was in her school. This wasn't something she expected, but as she watched her sister's facial expressions, she knew that she was happy. Kaede gave a warm smile and headed back to her room.

**Ok wow, that was a long chapter. Wow..uhh...the next chapter will have Kagome I promise. If you guys have any suggestions please let me know! Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4: The real story begins

**Chapter 4: The real story begins**

_My name is Kagome Hagurashi. I use to go to an average highschool when the owner for some reason decided to shut it down. Now all the students had to go their separate ways. My mother and grandfather enrolled me in this school called The Academy. I didn't know what it was, but my mom says it would be good for me. Sota on the other hand, who is my 3__rd__ grade brother, got to stay at his school_. _Now I'm gonna have to go to a new school, meet new friends, and basically have a new life._

It was October 20 when Kagome walked to her new school in the morning. She wasn't too thrilled about it, although she wasn't exactly depressed, either. She didn't even know what the school would be like, so there was no sense in complaining. _Why did this have to happen, though. And The Academy. Sounds like a royal place._

Kagome was a 15 year old girl with black wavy hair and brown eyes. She had nice long legs, and today she wore a green skirt and white shirt. It was her school uniform for her old school, but she was so use to it that she decided to wear it casually. It was very comfortable.

Once the teenager walked into her new school she grew nervous. Not knowing what to do, she just stood there and stared into space. _Oh no...I probably look stupid!_ Kagome finally shook her head and started moving so she could get somewhere. The first place she thought of going was the main office, which was easy to spot.

"Excuse me," she started at the lady who finally looked down at her.

"I'm Kagome Hagarshi, I'm new here."

"Oh I see." She looked at her computer and started typing something down. Then she printed a piece of paper and gave it to her. "Here's your schedule, dear."

"Thanks..." she took the paper and started wondering. On the sheet of paper it had her locker number and combination so she decided to head to her locker and put her stuff away. After that, she took a look at her schedule to see what class she had first. Her first class was math, so she shut her locker and tried to find the right room number.

_Room 201, room 202, there it is. Room 203. Math._ Kagome walked into the classroom nervously. She really didn't want to draw attention to herself, so she decided to just not talk to the teacher and sit in any seat she could find. Luckily, class hasn't started yet, so people were chatting.

But Kagome grew nervous when she saw most of the students' eyes on her. They were staring at her in shock, and she wondered why. _Why are they staring?! _She began to sweat as she found an empty desk and sat down with her stuff. As she sat down she still felt eyes on her and began to grow nervous.

Not too long and the students were whispering to each other, obviously about the new girl, and the thought of that made Kagome ill. _They don't know me and they're all ready judging me!_

"That can't be her," somebody whispered. "She's already a senior, why would she come back here."

_Huh?!_ Kagome was starting to get very irritated and confused as she continued to listen to the rude students.

"Kikyo, is that you?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned to her right to see an innocent looking girl staring at her. _Was she talking to me?_

"Kikyo?"

"Huh?" _She is talking to me! _"Umm...no...my name is Kagome."

The girl just stared at her, but finally looked away.

"You look a lot like her."

Kagome turned around to see a guy looking at her, and she grew shocked when she saw that his face was green. _What?! Why is he green! What is he! _She gave a nervous face as she stared at the boy.

"Alright class," the teacher started when he walked in.

Kagome looked all over the class and was shocked to see that most of the kids didn't look human. She started to grow even more nervous.

"I hope that you all had a good weekend, so now..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kagome cried out as she stood, giving herself attention as people stared at her.

"Um..." the teacher gave a shocked look on his face. "Who...Kikyo?"

"Huh? No, I'm not....what...what is this place?!"

"Class, please wait while I have a chat with our new student." He motioned the girl to come up to him, so she did as the rest of the students started chatting. "You must be new."

"Yeah..."

"Welcome to The Academy."

"What is this place? How come nobody looks human?"

"Are you afraid?"

"Huh? Afraid?"

"Yes. Are you afraid to be here?"

"Umm...no...I'm just shocked."

"The Academy is a special school that will hold demons of all kinds."

"Huh? But I'm not a demon. I'm a normal girl."

"Well, not everyone here are demons. Some people were just sent here because they had no where else to go."

_I guess that's what happened to me._

"Everything is going to be find here. Umm...are you familiar with Kikyo?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a cousin of hers?"

"No..." she shook her head. "I'm not Kikyo...I don't even know who Kikyo is. My name is Kagome."

"Oh. Well hello Kagome. Would you like to take your seat now?"

Kagome nodded and slowly went back to her desk. As the teacher started the lesson, Kagome still saw that the students were whispering about her, saying that she looked like somebody she didn't even know.

"She's like her double," a girl said.

The 15 year old got irritated, but she decided to ignore everything.

When class was over Kagome took another look at her schedule to see what her next class was. Social Studies. She put her paper in her notebook and headed to the room she was suppose to be in.

Lucky for Kagome, the girl didn't draw attention to herself like last time and sat in her seat with nobody gossiping about her.

"Alright class," the teacher started as she entered the class room. "Nice to see you. Please get your homework out and bring it up to my desk."

Kagome didn't bother since it was her first day and she didn't get any homework. But she decided to go through her stuff so she'll be prepared for whatever came next. As she went through her pencil pouch, students walked up to their teacher. Kagome quickly went through her pencils when she dropped her pen on the floor. She sighed and got up when she unexpectedly bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome tempted to look at the student to not be rude. She caught amber eyes staring at her with a curious expression.

"Huh?" The guy stared down at the girl. _Kikyo..._

Kagome kept staring when she noticed two dog ears on top of the boy's head. She softly gasped while staring at them. _So cute..._

The guy shook his head. "What's your problem?" he asked rudely.

Kagome couldn't hold it any longer and forced herself to reach for the dog ears. She quickly took hold of them and started rubbing.

The boy went into shock but also annoyance. "Wha..."

"Your ears..."

"Get off me!"

"InuYasha!" the teacher cried.

The boy turned to her after Kagome's released his ears.

"Quit slacking and bring your homework up here. If you did it that is."

He nodded and walked up to her after giving one last glare to the new girl.

Kagome started to grow annoyed. _What's his problem? _She decided to forget about it and sat down in her desk, ready for the lesson.

Later when class was almost over, the teacher started to give the homework assignment. Chapter 1: Section 2: questions 1-10. Kagome got irritated as she got homework on her first day. But she had to realize that it wasn't the first day of school. It was just HER first day at THIS school. Soon the bell rang.

"Tomorrow class," the teacher went on as the students started out of their classroom, "I'm going to choose partners for your project. And be prepared...there may be a pop quiz tomorrow."

"Well, it's not a pop quiz anymore, now is it," InuYasha back-mouthed the teacher as a couple immature kids chuckled and headed out.

"InuYasha, come here before you leave," the teacher said.

Kagome wasn't nosy, but as she gathered her things she listened in on the conversation that the teacher and student had.

"I know that you may have had a fight with your girlfriend over the weekend," the teacher said, "but that's not an excuse to talk back to me and treat people like crap, do you here?"

The half-demon was annoyed and had his arms crossed, but replied with a "whatever."

Kagome then was off. _Some jerk...who would want to date a guy like him?_


	5. Chapter 5: The project

**Hey thanks Rainshimmer for being my only reviewer. One reviewer is all I need to make me happy. :) To answer your question, I'm sorry to say that Miroku won't show up in about a two at the least, maybe four at the most by chapters. Sango will appear shortly after Miroku, maybe a chapter or two after. Shippo will appear two chapters from now! Good question! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Project**

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she entered her house after school.

"Hey Kagome, how was your first day?" Mrs. Hagurashi asked as she entered the room.

"It was alright...but mom...you'll never believe it..."

"I'm home!" Sota called as he entered as well.

"Hey Sota," his mother said, "how was YOUR day today?"

"Good. But I gotta play my game now!" the eight year old dropped his back and ran into the living room.

Kagome rolled her eyes as her mother gave a bright smile.

"So tell me what happened today, dear."

"Mom, did you know that The Academy is full of demons?"

"Demons? No...I didn't know that...but your grandfather did. I didn't believe him..."

"He knew? Why didn't he tell me?"

"I didn't want him to worry you. I thought it was all fake. Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have enrolled you there."

Kagome looked down silently.

"Kagome?"

"It was so weird...and scary! I thought I'd get use to it, but...there were terrifying students, and..." the teen gave her mother a big hug.

"It's ok Kagome.If you don't feel comfortable with this...then we'll find you a new school. Until then I can homeschool you."

"Uhh....great.." Kagome walked up to her room with her bag and jumped onto her bed. "A school full of demons? It doesn't make any sense. Of course....not all of them were demons.." Kagome sighed and sat up. _Should I really find a different school? _Kagome tried to think while she heard her mother and grandfather argue downstairs.

"I knew it was true!"

"She's so scared, dad, we need to find her a different school."

The 15 year old sighed and got up to head down stairs. "Umm...mom...grandpa?"

The two stared at Kagome curiously.

"I'd..." the girl put her hands behind her back and sighed. "I think...I'll give it a week at The Academy....to see if I get use to it."

"Kagome...are you sure?" Mrs. Hagurashi asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure." Kagome headed into the living room.

"What a brave girl," said her grandfather.

"Yes, she is," her mother agreed.

**The next day**

Kagome sighed before walking into the highschool. A part of her knew that she had to go here. She had to be brave and confident with herself**. **The teen looked up at the clock and saw that class was starting in five minutes. "Oh no!"

Kagome started running through the halls to get to her locker when she suddenly bumped into somebody. Luckily she caught herself from falling on the floor and looked up at the person she ran into. Silver white hear, amber eyes, red clothing, and two cute dog ears on top of his head. "Uhh....hey...you're...."

InuYasha stared at her curiously but then glared. "YOU."

Kagome glared. _Of course...he's that jerk...._ "Huh?" Kagome saw the demon reach his hand down in front of her. Right there before her eyes was the pen she dropped yesterday. "Oh...." _He's giving me back my pen? _The girl slowly took the object from the boy and looked at him curiously.

"Now watch we're your walking," he said rudely and turned around to walk away.

_What's his problem?_

InuYasha's glare vanished as he walked. _That girl...why does she look like..._ "Huh? Kikyo...."

"InuYasha..."

The half-demon ran up to his girlfriend, but stopped himself from hugging her. "Kikyo...I..."

"So...you're not angry I see," the priestess said.

InuYasha was silent. He remembered the fight he had with Kikyo. He got upset with her because she was acting strange around people when he was with her out in public. She acted like she didn't want to be seen with him. But InuYasha had to let it go...because he couldn't let her go.

"InuYasha...I didn't mean to make you upset." Kikyo wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and embraced him deeply.

"Kikyo..." he hugged her tightly. "It's ok....I forgive you...I....don't even care anymore," he said softly.

"That's good." Kikyo released her hug and gave InuYasha a small kiss on the lips.

**History class**

"All right class," the history teacher started, "I hope you all did your homework assignments. Please get them out and hand them to me."

The students started getting up from their seats and headed to their teacher to hand out their homework. Kagome slowly got up and paid attention as she walked so she wouldn't be clumsy again.

"Alright," the teacher started after everyone's homework was turned in, "I'm going to assign you your partners for your class project this semester.

Kagome looked around the class. Most of the students were demons. In fact, she was probably the only human in the class. Some of them even looked human, but the girl knew they weren't. She tried to relax as she waited for her teacher to call her name and pick a partner for her.

"Kagome, you will be with InuYasha...."

_InuYasha? Wait...isn't that....? _The 15 year old girl looked around and stared at the boy she ran into yesterday and earlier today. She started to wonder. _That boy.....he was such a jerk but he was kind enough to return my pen for me. But...he was so rude...but...he was..._

"Alright, go ahead and get with your partners and you can discuss what you want to do for your project. Remember, it can be any event, as long as it has to do with...history....you hear me? Good."

"Oh brother," InuYasha muttered under his breath as he made a whimpering sound, not wanting to do this. He wasn't even sure who Kagome was, but he got irritated when he saw the girl walk up to him.

"InuYasha?" she asked.

He just stared at her wondering. _Her face....why does...._

Kagome cleared her throat and looked at him, irritated. "InuYasha...that's your name, right?"

The half-demon crossed his arms and looked the other way. "Keh, yeah that's my name, so what of it?"

His rudeness made Kagome angry, but she calmed herself and sat down next to the boy. "You're my partner."

"Of course you are." His tone was sarcastic, and he forced himself not to make any eye contact with the girl.

"Look...history isn't my favorite class either..."

"Who said I didn't like it?!" InuYasha exclaimed as he finally looked at the girl.

"I can just tell...by your mood and everything..." _He can't be like this all the time, can't he?_

InuYasha relaxed and looked away again. "Yeah well...I don't really like school. I don't know anybody who does."

Kagome sighed. "I know...it's not the most fun...but at least we'll get an education. Don't you want that?"

He said nothing.

Kaogme sighed again. "Ok well...what would you like to do for the project?" She knew that even though InuYasha was rude, she had to be as nice as possible.

"Huh?" He turned to her curiously acting like it was his first time hearing about the project.

"The project...we're partners for it, ya know? We have to think of something."

"What?! I'm not doing any project with you!"

Kagome glared. "Why not?!"

"Ain't it obvious? I don't like you!"

"Three minutes and you already hate me?! How could you act so hateful?!"

He said nothing.

"We have to do this."

"No we don't!" InuYasha stood up and headed for the door.

"InuYasha, where are you doing?" the teacher asked.

"Bathroom!" he left the room.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. She had to be pared up with a rude, insensitive, immature jerk. She clenched her fist. She didn't even know how to get that boy to cooaperate.

**Lunch time**

As Kagome slowly entered the cafeteria she gave a concerned look as she stared at InuYasha, who was sitting at a table. He was alone, and this made Kagome's heart sink. _Why is he alone? Is it because he's so rude...that nobody wants to be around him?_ She sighed and thought about what her history teacher said before she left class.

"_I know he's not the easiest to deal with," she said, "but I can't switch anybody. You have to work with him. You need to make the best out of it."_

The girl nodded, agreeing to the words and slowly walked over to InuYasha's table. When she made it there, she sat down and looked at the boy, who didn't look up and just stared at his empty food tray. "Umm...InuYasha?"

The half-demon slowly looked up at her and said nothing, giving a emotionless expression.

She stared into his beautiful amber eyes that showed sadness and fear. She couldn't believe how horrible he looked. He acted as if he went through the biggest tragedy of his life. Whatever it was, it made Kagome want to cry for him. "I...InuYasha...."

"What do you want, human?" he asked unkindly.

She closed her eyes to calm herself, then she opened them again. "Look, I'm really sorry....we got off on the wrong start. But....I just...." She stopped talking and noticed that the half-demon was even looking at her, but looking at the side, which made her very impatient. "Excuse me, will you look at me for once!"

InuYasha slowly looked at her.

"Why is it so hard for you to look at me?"

_I can't look at her....she reminds me of....Kikyo....Kikyo...I hate Kikyo!_

"InuYasha?"

"What is it?!"

"You may not like me, and I may not like you. But we're partners for this project and we need to work together. Do you understand?"

He looked the other way.

"I know you hate school, but you don't wanna flunk, do you?"

He looked at her again, his eyes full of sadness. "No...I don't...."

"Ok, then it's settled then. We'll work together on this project."

He sighed and looked away again.

It was silent for ten seconds until the girl spoke. "Why are you alone? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

InuYasha's fists hit the table and his claws scratched the wood.

"InuYasha?"

He angrily looked at her. "NO. I don't have a girlfriend. Not anymore!"

"Huh? Did you break up with her?"

InuYasha looked the other way. "It just didn't work out." _I didn't break up with her....she broke up with me....sort of....well...she acted like she wanted to. _InuYasha thought about what happened last period in the hall way. Kikyo had come up to him and said horrible things to him and called him a half breed. She made it clear that she didn't love him anymore. Why would she change her mind so quickly?

"I'm...sorry it didn't work out, InuYasha."

He still didn't look at her and kept his eyes closed. "Whatever. I'm glad we're not together anymore. She wasn't my type anyways."

"Oh. Well that's good, then. Do you...wanna come to my house today so we can work on the project?"

He looked at her and gave a shy look, showing that he wasn't so sure about it.

"Or...we could go to your place?"

"My place works best."

"Alright. So...I guess we can walk together after school, right?"

It was silent but he finally nodded.

"Good." She stood up with a smile, which surprised the half demon, since she was mad a couple minutes ago. And after that, she left.

InuYasha curiously watched the girl leave. _What just happened?_


	6. Chapter 6: Half brother

**Ok this chapter will so have violence in it. I'm not sure what everything will happen, but...just letting you know...**

**Chapter 6: Half brother**

After school was over that day Kagome called her mom to let her know she was going to a friend's house to do a project with. After that, InuYasha met the girl at the doors and left the school once they found each other.

"I can't wait to meet your mom," Kagome said, trying to make conversation.

He sighed. "Why?"

"Because. I want to see what she's like." _InuYasha is such a jerk, but maybe his mother isn't. And hopefully she isn't scary looking. InuYasha isn't scary looking._

"Don't push your luck."

"Why say that?"

"Because my mother is dead."

Kagome stopped walking and stared into space.

InuYasha stopped and looked back at her. "Hey, what's taking you?"

She shook her head and kept walking with the half-demon. "Oh...I'm sorry...."

"Well...maybe if you were sorry you would speed up a little more."

"No..I'm sorry about your mom."

InuYasha looked ahead as kept walking, staying quiet.

"What...what about your dad?"

"Keh. I've never met my dad in my life. He's dead, too."

"You mean....you have no parents. You have nobody watching after you?"

"Nope. We're here."

Kagome looked ahead to see a normal sized house. Although she still couldn't believe that InuYasha was all alone. She looked down at the door step and saw a big package sitting there. "InuYasha...you got something."

The half-demon looked down curiously. "What is it?"

"Master InuYasha!" a small voice was heard.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. "Who was that? Hmm?" she suddenly saw a small bug jump on InuYasha's nose. "InuYasha...there's...something on your face."

"It's just Myoga the flea." He smacked the flea hard, causing the creature to float down.

"Master InuYasha..."

"What is it? I haven't seen ya for a while."

"I've been busy. Anyways...this package...is very special."

"Well, I guess I should open it up." The half demon started ripping the box and pulled out a rusty old sword. He looked at it curiously and was suddenly disappointed. "What's this suppose to be?"

"It belonged to your father."

"Wow," said Kagome, "you got one of your father's treasures."

"This old thing?" InuYasha questioned. "It looks like a piece of junk."

"Not if you use it properly," the flea said with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "The sword smith, Totosi sent this to you. Your father meant to give his two swords away to his two sons."

"TWO sons?" Kagome asked.

"Yes...InuYasha....and...." SMACK!

InuYasha lifted his fist from squishing the flea once more.

"That wasn't very nice," said Kagome.

"So what?"

"You..you have a brother?"

"Half brother."

"Where is he? Does he live around here?"

"He goes to the same school but he doesn't live in the same house. And we don't get along, so I suggest we quit talking about him."

"Oh." After one day Kagome was already getting to know this boy.

**The next day**

Kagome walked into The Academy, relieved that things went well with InuYasha the evening before. They actually thought of a topic for the project, and that was a big step for the two.

Kagome actually got excited to see InuYasha at his locker. She wanted to get along with him, even though it was hard. It would be easier, though, to work with him on school work if the two knew each other more. She slowly walked up to him. "Hey," she started.

He turned to her. "Hey. What do you want?"

"I'm just saying hi. It's good to greet people in the morning."

He rolled his eyes as he shut his locker and turned back to the girl. He still couldn't believe he looked a lot like Kikyo, even though they acted completely different.

**Lunch time**

InuYasha and Kagome decided to walk to lunch together since they both had nobody else to sit with and they could discuss their project more.

"InuYasha," a dark voice started.

InuYasha and Kagome both stopped walking and turned to see a guy standing there. He had amber eyes and silver white hair, too. But his ears weren't dog like, they were pointy on the sides, and he had purple streaks on his face and a mooned shape mark on his forehead.

"Sesshomaru..." InuYasha said coldly. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm going to lunch?"

"Going to lunch....with a mortal girl?" he asked as he stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the guy.

"InuYasha's elder brother. Who are you? Nothing but a helpless human. InuYasha, only a half-demon like you would hang out with a human like her."

InuYasha growled as Kagome looked at him curiously. _Half-demon? What's...half? Does he mean...half human?_

"What do you want, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha argued.

"I wanted to tell you....did you get your package yesterday?"

"Huh? Why ask that?"

"Because. I know you got the sword Tetsiaga."

"So?!"

"Give it to me. It's no use for you."

"Why would I give it to YOU? And why would you want it. It's just a piece of junk."

He said nothing with a cold stare.

"Get lost, Sesshomaru. You're not worth talking to." Before InuYasha could say anything else, his brother pushed him against the lockers.

Kagome gasped at the sudden movement and grew nervous. She looked around to find no teachers in the halls.

Sesshomaru held his younger brother with one hand against his chest and stared at him coldly. He stared at his glaring brother and suddenly grabbed InuYasha by the throat, while holding him against the lockers.

"What are...you doing..." InuYasha gasped.

"The Tetsiega," Sesshomaru replied as he tightened his grip on his brother's throat, causing him to choke more, "where is it? In your house? Give it to me."

InuYasha choked while putting his hand on his brother's arm, trying to release himself.

"Stop it!" Kagome cried. "How could you treat him this way?"

Sesshomaru turned his head toward the girl while still keeping one hand on InuYasha's neck. "Stay out of this." He reached his hand up to her when InuYasha cried out.

"Stop!" he choked out. "Leave her alone, she didn't do anything!"

He looked back at him. "Give me the sword."

Kagome stood at the too nervously. _If InuYasha hands over the sword...then Sesshomaru will stop suffocating him. But...he can't just give it to him. It belonged to his father."_

Everything went by fast when the bell rang. Sesshomaru was shocked as he still held his brother's neck. It was time to go to class and he couldn't let people see what was happening. He slowly opened his hand, letting InuYasha drop to the floor.

The half-demon, who was on hands and knees, held onto his neck and looked up at his brother, who was looking down at him coldly.

"After school, I'll fight you if that's what it takes to get the sword from you."

InuYasha evilly smiled while trying to get his breathe back. "We'll see who gets the sword."

After Sesshomaru walked off, Kagome ran down to InuYasha and put a hand on his back. "InuYasha....are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He stood up with the girl and glared while watching his brother walk away.

"HE's your brother?"

"Yeah..."

"What a jerk! Compared to him, you're..."

InuYasha looked at Kagome curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"I...just can't believe how he is. He seems so much stronger than you, but..."

"Hey! Don't say that! Never say that!"

"InuYasha...you're...a half-demon?"

InuYasha's glare went away and he looked down. "Why?"

"That's what he said. If he's full demon, and your half demon, and you guys are half-brothers, then...."

"Yeah....our father was a full demon, but my mother....she was human."

Kagome couldn't believe it. InuYasha was actually part human!

**After school**

"InuYasha, are you really going to do this?" Kagome asked the half-demon, who was at the doors.

"Of course I do," he replied, "I have to show that dog his place. He needs to learn to respect me."

"He is really mean...isn't he?"

He said nothing when he saw Sesshomaru coming his way.

"Little brother...so you will fight me."

"Yeah, if that's what you want."

"I'll give you a chance to hand me over the sword."

"Not a chance. Even though it's not worth having, I'm not gonna let a low life jerk like you have it."

"Give it to me!" he cried before running up to his brother and taking him away from the school.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out. She started running after them, although she knew she wouldn't catch up so soon."

InuYasha and Sesshomaru ran side by side all over the street, trying to fight each other. "You really want that sword, don't ya?" InuYasha teased.

Sesshomaru suddenly punched the half-demon in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

InuYasha, though, didn't loose confidence and evilly smiled up at him. He jumped up and attacked the demon, but Sesshomaru quickly dodged it.

The half-demon curiously stopped and before he could turn around, a big pain went through his side as blood started to appear. InuYasha looked down at his side then at Sesshomaru, who held up his hands and claws. "Is that the best you got? I didn't even feel you touch me?" he teased his younger brother.

InuYasha growled and attacked once more, only this time being gripped by the neck. He reached his hands and took a hold of his brother's arm, trying to release himself when he was thrown into a tree.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha looked up while rubbing his head and saw Kagome run over as Sesshomaru ran off.

"InuYasha, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but that jerk is getting away!" He jumped up and started after his brother.

"Hey wait! InuYasha!"

"Kagome, Kagome!"

Kagome looked to see Myoga on her shoulder.

"What's going on, Kagome?"

"InuYasha and his brother are fighting to the death for their father's sword."

"Oh my! InuYasha doesn't stand a chance against him."

"What? Why say that!"

"Because...Sesshomaru is a full demon and much stronger than him. Unless Master InuYasha uses the sword against him, his brother will slay him so soon!"

"We have to go get InuYasha and tell him to use the Tetsiaga!" And she stared running off.

Sesshomaru was only twenty feet away from his little brother's house when he heard InuYasha cry from behind him.

"Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha came running and attacked his elder brother, who dodged out of the way. "Is this where your hiding the sword?"

"You ain't getting the sword! Not now, not ever!"

"InuYasha...you don't know how to use the sword. It's better off with me."

InuYasha ignored the comment and attacked Sesshomaru once more. But before he could attack, he felt a fist hit his face hard, causing him to fall to the ground.

Sesshomaru headed inside to look for the sword he dreamed of. He searched all over the house and finally entered InuYasha's room. There, the sword lay on his bed, and the demon grinned. He slowly stepped up and reached down to take a hold of the weapon.

"Sesshomaru, don't you dare!"

Sesshomaru looked to see InuYasha standing at his door. "Don't even think about trying to fight me now, InuYasha. It's too late." He reached down and grabbed the sword when he suddenly felt pain in his right hand.

InuYasha stood there curiously as he saw his half brother being electricuted.

The full demon stopped and turned to InuYasha. "So....father has only chose you to hold the sword..."

InuYasha didn't even blink, being surprised at what just happened.

"My father is so foolish for giving you a sword that I should be using." After losing his temper, Sesshomaru ran up to InuYasha and harshly grabbed his stomach with his claws.

InuYasha cried in pain as he was pushed against the wall.

"Why did father choose you?"

InuYasha's whole body shook as he tried to reach for Seshomaru's hand that was crushing his gut, but it was too painful he could barely move.

"Father is so foolish for choosing you!"

"I....have no idea....why he chose me..." the half demon could barely breath as the claws went deeper into his body.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out as she entered the room. "Please let him go. Please!"

Seshomaru harshly pulled his nails out of InuYasha's gut and looked at Kagome. "InuYasha...don't hang around humans like this one." Sesshomaru left the room.

Kagome quickly ran down to InuYasha, who was on his belly. "InuYasha...."

"K...Kagome..." he looked up at her as his body shook.

The girl helped InuYasha up and gasped when she saw the wound on his stomach. _This is some school year._

**Ok so I hoped you liked it! Please let me know if that was a bit much. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The little prankster

**Chapter 7: The little prankster**

"This may sting a little bit," Kagome said as she wiped some medicine on the half-demon's back.

InuYasha, who was sitting on Kagome's bed, yelped in pain but soon calmed down as the girl continued to do her treatment on him.

Soon Kagome's mother came in with a warm smile. "Here's some more goz," she said as she handed the stuff to her daughter.

"Thanks mom."

Mrs. Haugarashi stood there and smiled at the . "Looks like it was a rough fight," she said to InuYasha.

"Yeah," the half-demon softly answered with no eye contact.

"Well, thank you so much for not letting my daughter get hurt."

InuYasha said nothing and was silent until Kagome finished wrapping up his wound.

"All done," the teen girl said and started to put her first aid kit stuff away.

"I'll make some dinner for the two of you," Mrs Haguarashi said and walked away.

After Kagome put her first aid kit away, she sat in front of the half-demon and looked at him curiously. He was shirtless obviously, and was wearing goz all over his torso. The girl noticed some sort of weakness in the half-demon's eyes, and it made Kagome wonder. _He acts like he's so strong, and he is...obviously...but....his emotions are so....human..._

"What?" InuYasha curiously asked.

Kagome nodded. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just wondering if...you were still in pain."

The half-demon looked down. "A little, but I'm fine. I should be healed probably by tomorrow or so."

Kagome gave InuYasha a warm smile.

The half-demon's heart sunk when he saw that smile. Kagome looked just like Kikyo, and it wouldn't get out of his mind. _They're just like twins..._

"Is everything ok, InuYasha?"

"Huh? Yeah, why would you think that?"

"Umm..."

"Kagome?"

The girl turned to her door to see her mother standing there.

"Dinner is ready, dear. InuYasha, I hope you like ramen."

InuYasha suddenly brightened up. "I love ramen!"

"Good. Because that's what I just finished making. Why don't you two come down and eat?"

InuYasha quickly stood up, although the pain in his stomach caused him to fall back a little, but Kagome caught him, making sure he wouldn't fall completely.

"InuYasha, slow down!"

"Feh," was all he could say and he got up with the support of his friend.

Once Kagome's whole family was introduced to InuYasha, the half-demon started stuffing his face with the noodles he loved so much. It was his most favorite meal.

"Mom, when I'm finished eating," Kagome's brother started, "can I continue to play my game?"

"Sure Sota," she answered with a warm smile.

InuYasha suddenly quit eating and glanced at the young boy. "Video games?" he asked.

Sota curiously looked at the half-demon and then smiled. "Yeah, I got the newest game–"

"Ninjas Battle 2?"

Kagome curiously looked at the half-demon. _He likes video games? Well, there's one thing he and my brother have in common, even though I totally think it's a waste of time and life."_

"Yeah," Sota answered InuYasha's question. "You play it?"

"I've never played it. I have the first one, but I couldn't really afford the newest game."

"Well, when we're done eating why don't we play against each other?"

"You're on!" And after those last words, InuYasha continued eating his dinner, which was finished in two minutes.

After dinner, InuYasha and Sota ran into the living room to play the game. Kagome stood there and watched the two. She couldn't believe how stupid they looked. She really did think it was a waste of time and it was much better to go and exercise. The only thing the girl could do was roll her eyes and walk away.

Kagome decided that it was the perfect time to start on her homework. So she went up to her room, got her books out, and started working. After ten minutes she started to think about what happened early today. With InuYasha and his half-brother. First off, she couldn't believe how grusome the two were, fighting like they were trying to kill each other.

_Maybe they were trying to kill each other. _Kagome couldn't believe it. She had never seen so much violence in her life. It scared her the way the two demons fought. It especially scared her because it looked like InuYasha was close to death. _When I saw Sesshomaru's claws in InuYasha's body, my heart sunk. That must have been painful for him. The poor guy._

Kagome listened to InuYasha's competitive voice from downstairs. _He's already healing fast. He really is strong, but....the look on his face today....he was in pain. _Kagome couldn't stand thinking about it. It crushed her to see people in pain no matter who it was. _Sesshomaru...was fighting InuYasha to the death because he wanted his sword. That sword must be very special. Myoga even said there was a special way to use it. What is it? Is it worth figuring out?_

With all these thoughts, Kagome didn't have time to do her homework. She was only thinking for ten minutes but after a bit InuYasha entered her room. "InuYasha? You done playing already?"

"Yeah," he said as he walked over and sat next to Kagome.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just..."

"Just what? Are you upset because your brother over powered you?"

InuYasha almost lost his temper but controlled himself while glaring at the girl. "He DID NOT over power me!"

"It's ok, InuYasha. You can't win all the time."

"Huh? You think this was all a game?"

Kagome stared into the half-demon's amber eyes. "Of course I don't. You really think I would believe that? What I mean, is that everyone has their times where they make mistakes, or they don't always succeed in something very important to them. I know how important that sword is to you, and..."

"That sword...isn't important to me. It never was. What was important to me, was not letting my brother have it. That's what really mattered."

Kagome smiled. "And you know what, that worked out fine. He couldn't use it for some reason. And you made him mad."

InuYasha smiled. "Yeah...I did make him mad."

Kagome's smile grew. "InuYasha, how about if we go to the park tomorrow to work on our project?"

"The park?"

"Yeah, it's suppose to be a beautiful day, and it's nice to be outside. What do you say?"

InuYasha thought for a few seconds and finally agreed.

Kagome was happy that she and InuYasha were some what getting along. They've only known each other for half a week almost and they were already getting along. Some what...

The next day at school Kagome had noticed that InuYasha healed quickly since he wasn't limping anymore. She smiled when her so called friend came up to her at her locker. "Wow, you DO heal fast."

The half-demon gave a 'fool of myself' expression. "I told ya."

"What about your brother? What will he say to you today?"

"Don't worry, we hardly ever talk to each other."

"Yeah, but he seemed really upset about your father's sword." _He wouldn't give up so easily, I'm sure._

"Well if he still does have a problem, I'll just have to kick his butt."

Kagome couldn't believe how confident he was even after losing the fight with his elder brother. "But InuYasha–"

RING!

"Oh brother," the half-demon complained.

"It's time to go to class, InuYasha. I'll see you in history class!" She walked off.

"Yeah, whatever." And with that, he was off. As he walked to his class he suddenly saw a very familiar face walk by him. _Kikyo..._

The priestess stopped, as well as InuYasha, and stared at him lifelessly. But after five seconds, InuYasha gave a glare and walked away. Kikyo also glared, and walked her way to class.

_Why did it have to be this way? _InuYasha thought.

**After school in the park**

"So what do you think we should do for our project?" Kagome asked.

"I don't care," InuYasha replied in not caring tone, not looking at the girl.

"InuYasha, we have to think of something. The project is due in three weeks."

"Wow, we have no time at all."

Kagome didn't appriciate the half-demon's sarcasm, but tried to calm herself. "How about.....if we make a video report? There lots of fun."

He said nothing, still looking the other way.

"InuYasha?"

"Sure, whatever."

"InuYasha! Why won't you look at me!"

The boy turned to Kagome and glared at her. "I AM looking at you!"

"You weren't a second ago. In fact, you haven't looked at me all day! What's your problem?"

"Nothing! I'm fine, lets just do the project."

Kagome angrily groaned and opened up her notebook. "Is there some topic that interests you?"

"Not really. Ow." He put a hand on his hand with a curious look on his face.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Something hit me on the head. Ow! There it is again!"

Kagome then saw another small object fall on her friend's head. "They're acorns."

"Then some squirrel better get lost or I'll–"

"InuYasha, look!"

InuYasha looked in the direction Kagome pointed at and saw a big pink blob with two eyes floating ahead, making creepy sounds.

"What is it?" Kagome ducked behind InuYasha, who stood up with a glare.

"Oooo..." the pink thing said while floating closer.

InuYasha walked over and punched the thing hard, causing it to float around quickly and fall to the ground.

Kagome ran up and looked down to see a little boy laying on the ground. "A..kid? How did he...huh?"

InuYasha picked up the child by it's bushy tail and looked at it, annoyed.

"It's...not human?"

"Are you the squirrel that's been throwing stuff at me?"

"I'm not a squirrel," the boy cried, "I'm a fox!"

"Yeah right, and I'm a baboon."

"It's true!"

"InuYasha," Kagome started and grabbed the child, "it's so cute. Don't be mean."

"Let me go!" the child exclaimed.

"Hey little guy, why were you throwing acorns at InuYasha? That wasn't very nice."

"Because it's fun, now put me done!"

"Hold up," InuYasha said, "I think we need to teach this squirrel a lesson."

"I'm a fox!"

"Little boy, where are your parents?" Kagome asked.

"Nowhere!"

"Lets just throw him in the pond," InuYasha suggested, while leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, looking the other way.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "Little boy, where are your parents?"

"I don't have any!" the boy cried, still trying to get himself free.

"Alright," InuYasha said, not leaning against the tree anymore, and heading toward the to. "If he's not gonna tell us the truth, then I guess I'm gonna have to knock the senses out of him."

"Wait InuYasha!" Kagome cried after the half-demon put his hand up, but stopping him from hitting the child. The girl looked down at the fox child. "You don't have any parents? You mean...you're an orphan?"

The little boy was finally released and calmly looked up at the girl. "Yeah...I'm an orphan. My parents died."

"That's...horrible?"

The boy sighed and turned his head with his arms crossed. "My parents were fox demons."

"So you're a fox demon."

"Yeah....why are you so nice to me? You're a mortal...."

"What do you mean? Humans are mean to you?"

"Humans don't trust me. They think I'm a beast." He was glaring now.

"Well, I think you're adorable. I find demons adorable sometimes. InuYasha here..has the most cutest ears..."

"Yeah yeah," the half-demon said and then looked down at the boy. "So kid, are you gonna explain why you were throwing acorns at my head?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "Will you forget about that! The kid has no parents, he probably feels left out. She leaned down to the boy's level. "What's your name?"

"Shippo," he replied.

"Well Shippo, where do you live, and where's your guardian?"

"I don't have any."

"You don't have a home?"

"I have a home...but not a guardian."

Kagome was shocked. _This kid lives all by himself? The poor guy... _"Will you show me where you live?"

"Why do you wanna know? For all I know...you probably want to kidnap me."

"No, that's not it at all! We just wanna help you."

"I don't need any help! AHHH!" The fox demon put his hand on his head while crying after getting hit by InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What?" he asked. "This kid is being way too stubborn. He's obviously got a problem since he's throwing things at my head. So Shippo, you gonna show us your home or what?"

Shippo sighed. "Alright. But if you do anything wrong...I'm calling the police!" And he was off, leading the two teens to his house.

On the way to Shippo's house, InuYasha and Kagome walked behind the kid, talking among themselves. "There's gotta be something we can do," said Kagome.

"There's nothing we can do, Kagome."

"But he lives all by himself." She sighed and walked up with Shippo after the half-demon turned his head.

"So Shippo, do you have any food?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I do. I grow my own veggies all the time. That way I don't need to buy anything with any money I don't have."

_Poor thing..._ "How long have you been alone?"

"About six months."

"Oh, that's horrible."

"It's fine. I'm sure to it now."

"But haven't you tried other foods besides veggies?"

"Fruits...pizza....fish....sometimes cookies."

"Anything else."

"Most main dishes. I'd really like to try some candy, though. My parents never gave it to me, though. I guess it wasn't...they're intention to let me have any. This is my house."

Kagome looked up at the place. It was an average looking place, and on the side there was a large garden. In the yard, there was a big fruit tree full of apples.

"Thanks for walking me home." Before Shippo reached his door knob, he was stopped by Kagome's voice.

"Shippo, wait."

He turned around to Kagome, who was smiling at him and InuYasha behind her, not really caring. Shippo looked at the girl curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"Do you like to visit others?"

"Hm?"

"I mean...other houses."

"Other people?"

"Mm-hm."

"Not really. I haven't gotten along with others too well for a while."

Kagome felt sad. _He's only like that because he doesn't have anybody around to love him anymore._ Kagome felt bad and couldn't let the kid's lifestyle go on like this. "Do you visit anybody at all?"

"Well...I go to this school. It's called...The Academy."

The girl gasped. "I go to the same school!"

"Huh? I've never seen you there before."

"I go to the highschool building. You must go to the elementary. I can't believe you go to that place."

"Well...surprisingly...the place was free."

"I thought you didn't want to be around others."

"Well...I like to...play pranks on people...and sometimes....I..."

"You feel lonely?"

He looked down, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"It's ok if you do." She leaned down to his level. "Why don't you come to my house tomorrow after school? We can go home together."

"Huh? But...why?"

"Because...I want you to meet my family. You can have dinner with us, and maybe...we can hang out."

"Huh?" _She's inviting me to her house....nobody has...._"Nobody has ever invited me to their house before."

Kagome giggled. "They have now. What do you say?"

The kid thought for a few seconds and finally agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shippo!" And Kagome was off with InuYasha.

"Why did you do that?" the half-demon asked.

"Because, he needs the attention."

"The kid is a brat."

"Hey, be nice!" _I wish some how I can make him pay for his rudeness._

**Well there's this chapter! Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

1**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update, I have had a huge writers block. Anyways, you're gonna be excited because somebody new comes into this chapter! Yay! Anyways, this chapter talks a lot about love triangles....so....I hope it's good.**

**Chapter 8: Jealousy **

"InuYasha? InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed at the young half-demon who was sitting against his locker while continuously playing his new game boy that he got at a yard sale.

"What do you want, Kagome?" he asked, not even turning his head toward the girl.

"School is gonna start soon."

"Get off my back, I'll go to class when I'm ready to go to class."

Kagome glared. "But you don't wanna be late!"

The half-demon growled in frustration as he realized he lost a life on his game. "You happy now!"

The girl gasped, watching the boy stand up and putting his game boy away. _What's with him?_ "InuYasha..."

"What?"

"I"m sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"It doesn't matter. This game is old and boring anyways."

Kagome sadly stared at the boy who didn't even dare to look back at her. "InuYasha...."

"What is it?"

Kagome's rage grew. "Why won't you look at me!"

"Leave me alone, Kagome! I'm going to class." And he walked off.

Kagome curiously watched the boy go. _It's been almost three weeks since we've met....and he still won't look at me in the eye....what did I do? Does he hate me? No, if he hated me, he wouldn't be hanging around with me all the time._

**Senior class, first period**

As the teacher took attendance, Kikyo sat silently at her desk while her mind wandered with thoughts. _This is my final year here at The Academy. At first I thought it was my destiny to graduate and go out to be a very wise, strong priestess and to help others. But then..._

Kikyo could picture the lonely half demon, InuYasha sitting on top of a hill looking sad. Things about him have touched her heart. She really did fall in love with, but something happened. Kikyo could still remember the day she and her beloved man broke up.

_Flash Back:_

_ Before 5__th__ period had started, the priestess searched for InuYasha all over when she had finally found him standing at the drinking fountain. She smiled brightly and walked over to him. _

"_InuYasha, how's your day so far?"_

_ The half demon turned around with a smirk on his face that made the priestess wonder. "Hey Kikyo, my morning is going great, and it's gonna get better once I tell you the truth."_

_ Kikyo stood there with a confused expression. She knew InuYasha did smirk about things, but this was a little off._

_ "I never did love you."_

_ Kikyo's heart sank._

_ "I just wanted to get a good grade. And thanks to you, I'm finally gonna get through this reched place."_

_ "Wha...?"_

_ "See ya later Kikyo." And he was off._

_ The priestess stood there speechless, in shock of what just happened. This was not the InuYasha she remembered. Of course not, he was faking it the whole time. She tried to hold in her tears, but instead and she cried out three words that nobody liked to here. "I HATE YOU!"_

_ End of Flash back_

Kikyo closed her eyes, trying to ease the pain from such memories. What was weird, is that right before lunch that day InuYasha came back with an angry expression on his face. She remembered him yelling at her, accusing her of never loving her, and saying "I can't see you anymore, Kikyo."

She didn't understand why his character changed so much from one period to the next, but all Kikyo knew was that she and InuYasha had broken up, and it was over.

She sighed. _I thought things would be different since I met him. I thought my destiny had change. But now....I just don't know what will happen now..._

"Kikyo..."

The priestess turned to see one of the students staring at her with a smile. He had long black hair and red eyes.

She gave a warm smile. "Onigumi....how are you today?"

"Pretty well, Kikyo. Are you still...going to tutor me after school today?"

"Of course. I would never cancel that."

The man gave another smile. "That's great Kikyo. I can't wait." And he turned around.

Kikyo had been tutoring Onigumo for a couple of years now. He was a senior, but he had been a senior for about three years because he wasn't the type to try on his work. The priestess never did tell InuYasha about him because by his character, she knew that the half-demon would get jealous too easily, so she decided to keep it a secret. She knew now that it didn't matter. InuYasha didn't come to her for tutoring anymore and they never spoke to each other since the break up.

Kikyo still couldn't believe what had happened. She really thought that InuYasha was in love with him, but she had fallen for a horrible trick. Kikyo tried to resist to put her head down in her arms. If the teacher wouldn't be there, she would do so.

Soon, the door opened. "Sorry I'm late," a student said as he entered the room.

"Miroku," the teacher started, not a happy tone in his voice. "This is the 5th time this year that you have been late for class."

"I know, and I apologize," the man put his hands up together, trying to show some respect."

"Maybe if you would stop having chats with all the pretty girls in school this wouldn't be happening."

Most of the students in the room bursted out laughing, and even Miroku laughed a bit, but it was a nervous laugh. And with that, he was in his seat.

Miroku had dark blue eyes, black hair only long enough to be put up in a really short pointy tail at the nip of his neck, and he wore dark purple robes. "Please don't take it like that," Miroku said to the teacher, "I felt a presence of a dark cloud in the building. I had to get rid of it."

"That's what you always say," said the teacher.

"Hey Miroku," one of the students said, "how would you like to hang out with my friends and I after school?"

"Well...I can't," he replied.

"Because you're a loser who only hangs out with himself!"

"Enough!" the teacher exclaimed. "Lets get down to business!"

Miroku sighed, not letting the student get to him. The truth was is that he hardly ever hung out with anybody. He didn't really have any friends, and it didn't bother him too much He felt there were plenty of other things that were important he needed to take care of.

After first period when Miroku headed for the door, he ran into somebody.

"Oh, my bad Miroku."

The blue eyed student looked into the eyes of Onigumo staring straight at him. He had an evil smirk on his face that bothered him.

"I didn't mean to cause you any harm," Onigumo said.

Miroku tried to stay calm as he nervously walked pass the guy, who gave a small chuckle.

**Freshman class, 2****nd**** period**

Kagome casually walked in to her classroom when she found her unusual friend sitting in his desk quietly. She took a deep breath and sat down in the desk next to him. "InuYasha?"

The boy turned his head toward the girl.

"Umm...InuYasha I'm really sorry....about this morning. I didn't mean to make you lose...your life...I mean....the level on your game."

InuYasha sighed heavily. "I already told...that game is old and boring anyways."

"Oh...well...Soto has something called a Nintendo DS...and he thinks it's really fun. You two seemed to have a lot in common, and..."

"I use to have a DS, but it broke, so I had to use whatever money I barely had to buy a game boy...at a yard sale."

"Oh." Kagome didn't want to be nosy, but she was curious. "How did it break?"

The half-demon clenched his teeth. "SOMEBODY broke it."

"Oh...your brother I'm guessing."

"No. It doesn't matter, though. Forget it."

Kagome smiled. "Would you like to come over to my house? You can play video games with Sota if you want."

InuYasha curiously looked at the girl. "You'll just invite anybody into your house, won't you."

She laughed. "Not everybody. If I don't know the person, no...unless they need it. And I'll have my friends over. You're my friend, InuYasha."

His eyes went wide. He remembered when Kikyo first wanted to become friends with him. Why was it that a girl that looked so much like her had to say the same thing? He couldn't get Kikyo out of her mind. He was so sad, yet so angry at the same time. _How could she do this to me?_

InuYasha started to remember that day. The weekend before that day he and Kikyo had a fight. They mad up of course, but right before 5th period start, that's when things went wrong.

_Flash Back:_

_ InuYasha gathered his things out of his messy locker. He forced himself to pick a few papers that fell out as he growled._

_ "You are REALLY un organized you stupid half-breed."_

_ InuYasha gasped as his heart started pounding. That voice sounded a lot like Kikyo's. He turned to see the priestess glaring at him. It was Kikyo. "Kikyo? What? What did you just say?" He knew that Kikyo knew he was unorganized, but she would never call him a half-breed. She never even called him that until now._

_ "You're really too un organized." She was still glaring._

_ "Kikyo....did you just call me...?"_

_ "A half-breed? Yes, that's what you are. And a UN ORGANIZED half-breed is not for me."_

_ "What?" InuYasha glared as he clenched his teeth and fists. He eventually started growling after the priestess just walked away. 'What? Kikyo....'_

_ End of Flashback_

InuYasha's heart was still hurting from those horrible words that Kikyo had said to him.

"InuYasha? InuYasha!"

The boy looked at curious Kagome.

"Are you ok?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll come over since I have nothing better to do."

"Alright."

After fourth period, which was Kagome's gym class, the 15 year old girl just came out of the girl's locker room.

Miroku, who getting a drink suddenly caught his eye on the girl. _Woe...what a beautiful girl..._ He couldn't resist as he forced himself to walk toward Kagome but stopped once he saw another person come up to her.

"Hey InuYasha," said Kagome.

"Hey, what class did you come out of," the half-demon asked.

"Gym. I thought you would know after a while." She rolled her eyes.

"What did you bring for lunch?"

Miroku felt a little down. _She's...already with another man? That's....too bad. Oh well...it's my fault for not meeting her earlier. _And with that, he walked off.

"I'll share with you if you quit being so greedy at lunch," said Kagome. "Now let me go, I'm gonna be late for class." The girl started running down the hall way and quickly made a turn when she suddenly bumped into somebody and fell to the ground.

Miroku was shocked and looked down at the girl who had bumped into her. Her books and papers were everywhere and there was no way he would just walk away when she needed help. He leaned down to help the girl who was already picking her stuff up. "I'm terribly sorry," he said.

"It's ok...I'm clumsy." Soon enough, Kagome had all her stuff in her arms and smiled. "Thanks for helping."

"Don't worry about it. All monks are willing to help out. You have a nice day, Kagome."

"Huh? How did...you know my name?"

"I saw you just moments ago. You and...InuYasha is it? He spoke of your name."

"Oh. Yeah....we're friends."

"Friends huh? Is that it?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"You said....you were a monk?"

"Yeah. I've been a monk for a while now."

"Hey...I think you're in my gym class."

"Probably."

"What's your name?" Kagome was always excited to meet new people that she totally forgot about being late for class.

"Miroku. You better get to class, Lady Kagome."

She smiled. "When is your lunch period?"

"Next. Why?"

"That's mine! You should eat lunch with InuYasha and I!"

"I...better not."

"Huh? How come? Are you shy?" _Aww..._

"No...it's just...I usually don't sit with people at lunch."

"Well...you can this time. I'll see ya ok!" She ran off.

"Ok..." _Wow...that was easy enough...at least she's only friends with the guy, but...it's not really my intention to hang out with others. _He sighed, trying to figure out what to do.

When lunch finally came, InuYasha grew anxious when he and Kagome sat down. "So...start heating up the ramen!"

"Hey! I told you not to be so greedy!"

He growled impatiently and noticed that Kagome was suddenly looking around. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. I'm looking for somebody."

"Huh? Who?"

"Oh...I forgot to you. Miroku...I ran into him last period and he was really nice that I thought he could sit with us."

"Miroku?" He seemed annoyed.

"There he is!" She pointed at the guy who was walking into the cafeteria. "Miroku! Hey Miroku!"

The monk curiously looked at her and was a bit nervous, not sure of what to do. But looking at Kagome's pretty face told him to come sit with her. So he walked over. "Hey Kagome."

"Miroku, this is InuYasha!"

"Oh. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for a shake, but InuYasha did nothing except glare at the man.

"Ok..."

"Sit down, Miroku!" Kagome happily exclaimed, ignoring InuYasha's rude expression.

The monk hesitated, but he sat down and smiled at the girl. "It's nice to see that you're as happy as ever."

Kagome smiled some more as she got her stuff out of her lunch bag.

InuYasha kept quiet as he glared at Miroku. He was really confused that Kagome just suddenly invited a stranger to their table and it was really getting him irritated. "Kagome..."

"Yeah?" she asked, suddenly realizing his anger. "Hey, what's wrong? You seem upset?"

"I'm hungry. What about the ramen?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why can't you buy your own lunch. You always do."

"Not this time, I forgot my money. And besides, I love ramen so there's no use in not asking you to share."

She sighed.

"I can lend you some money," said Miroku, "if you're willing to pay me back."

InuYasha glared at him. "I don't NEED any money from you." The boy could tell that Miroku had a lustful look on his face whenever he looked at Kagome, and for some reason the half-demon didn't like.

"InuYasha!" Kagome angrily exclaimed. "What's with you!"

"I'm hungry! On with the ramen!"

"I just realized...I don't have enough ramen for the two of us."

"What?!"

Kagome's eyes were closed, not happy with the boy's adittude. "That's right."

InuYasha was stunned by this and growled.

"I have money right here," Miroku said.

The half-demon rested his head in his arms. "I won't eat."

The monk shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Kagome.

InuYasha grew very angry and annoyed as he continued to watch the two have a friendly chat. This was not as his day.

When lunch was over InuYasha followed Miroku and Kagome who walked up to her locker. The half demon just stood behind them and looked the other way annoyed.

"You SHOULD eat lunch with us from now on," said Kagome.

"Not a good idea." _InuYasha is too jealous even if they aren't a couple. He's obviously in love with her._

"Oh come on, why can't you—" Kagome interrupted herself with a scream as she felt a hand grope her bottom.

InuYasha gasped and quickly pulled Kagome away from Miroku. "What happened?!"

"He just touched me! Not somewhere nice!"

The boy glared and growled at Miroku with a fist in the air. "What's your problem!"

"I'm sorry," the monk replied calmly with his hands up in front of him."I couldn't help myself. She's so beautiful, and----"

"You don't touch Kagome! I thought you were just some man who had horrible things in his mind. But I guess it's all talk and all action for you!"

"Alright stop!" Kagome exclaimed, standing in between the guys. "Look, Miroku did...something unexpected...and InuYasha...you're just...being a bit..."

"Lady Kagome," Miroku spoke, "I really am sorry. The truth is, I got a lot of genes from my grandfather...it's not my fault. But...I'll never touch you again...honestly. I won't even talk to you again. It's best for all of us."

Kagome was shocked as she watched the monk walk away. "Miroku, wait!" She ran after him, really annoyed InuYasha was. "Miroku..."

The guy stopped and curiously looked at her. "What is it, Lady Kagome?"

"I...I'm sorry...InuYasha is just..."

"It's alright, it's not really any of my business, is it InuYasha?" He gave the half-demon a hintful look and looked back at Kagome.It isn't really my problem that you are hanging around a demon. He's...obviously not going to hurt you."

"Oh Miroku...don't be afraid of InuYasha. He won't hurt you."

InuYasha was thinking other wise.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of him." He gave an annoyed glare. "I'm just not the type to....have friends."

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Do...you have a bad reputation?"

He gave an innocent smile. "Yes, but only because I choose to not hang out with people. It's just who I am. I never really had friends in the past, and I'm quite too busy to hang out with others."

"Don't say that, there's always time. If you're so busy after school, you can just talk with us during school. And there's always time you can plan to hang out."

"Yeah, but....it may be better if I didn't hang out with you."

"Oh come on." She started to pout.

Miroku stared at her, trying to resist. But again, her pretty face made him give in. He sighed and smile. "How can I say no to a pretty face like that."

She started to giggle loudly as InuYasha walked up to them. "InuYasha and I can be your friend!"

"I...guess I can be your friend...if InuYasha wouldn't mind."

Kagome looked at InuYasha, who was still glaring.

The half-demon, though, closed his eyes and finally spoke. "I don't like the idea, but I guess it wouldn't hurt. As long as you keep your hands to yourself and mind your own business."

"Of course," said Miroku.

So it was settled, both Kagome and InuYasha became friends with the lecherous, yet kind monk. After school, the three of them walked home together.

"See ya tomorrow, Miroku!" Kagome waved as she watched her new friend wave back and enter his house.

"Life really is...exciting and full of questions."

"It's full of questions, I'll give you that," said InuYasha, stating that there was no answer why there were men like Miroku.

**Alright! Wow, that was along chapter! Hehe. I hope you liked it. Please review and give me suggestions! **

** Also...I have a new poll on my account for you guys to vote and see which InuYasha story I should write. This story right now is just a side story, and I'm not sure when it will even be finished. In a couple weeks I will come to conclusions and see which story I should start writing. So please vote!**

** I'll try to update asap!**


	9. Chapter 9: Before the weekend

Sorry it took so long. Oh and by the way, there's no incarnations in this story. So by saying kagura is a part of naraku, she's just related to him. And there's no reincarnations, so for like kagome and kikyo, it's not like that. Sometimes two people in the world can look almost alike. Ok sorry, on with the story!Chapter 9: Before the weekend

He slowly opened his door and peaked out to see a smile and brown eyes staring at him. "Hey Shippo!"

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" he asked as he looked around to see if anybody was near. Although Kagome was the only one.

"I wanted to know if you would walk to school with me today."

"Walk with you?" The fox demon finally stepped outside and looked up at the girl curiously with his blue eyes.

"Uh-huh. And tonight, InuYasha, a friend, and I are all going to my house to have a study party. You wanna come?"

"Your house? Gosh, really?"

"Yeah! There will be candy and game

It only took less than a second for the boy to reply with a smile and nod. "Ok."

"Great! So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get my bag." He ran in his house and quickly came out with his backpack. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Alright, lets go."

Shippo happily walked by Kagome's side. After a moment, he started a conversation. "So…if you guys are having a study party, what about me? I'm not in the same class, not even in the same school as you."

Kagome smiled as they continued walking. "Yeah, but the other friend that's coming over isn't even in the same grade as us. He's just gonna help out, and I'm sure you could help out. Plus, if you have any homework to do we'd be happy to give you a hand."

"Ok Kagome, you can help me. But NOT InuYasha."

She could only laugh, understanding his decision. "Alright, well lets keep going."

Once Kagome dropped Shippo off and went into her own school, she happily went to her locker and saw Miroku not too far ahead with his back facing her. "Hey Miroku!" She shut her locker and ran over.

"Miroku! Huh?" The girl stopped when she noticed that the monk has his hands in another girl's, and sweet-talking her. The only thing she could do was just stare and wonder.

"That's really sweet, but I gotta get to class," the girl sweetly said.

"Take your time," Miroku replied with a smile, "and come find me when you decide."

"Alright." And she was off.

"Miroku?"

Miroku curiously turned around and smiled when he saw Kagome. "Oh, hey Lady Kagome."

"Was…that wasn't your girlfriend, was it?"

"Oh, umm…well…" he started to nervously rub the back of his neck and looked down. "Well…she was just so pretty, and ummm…well…"

Kagome decided to make a conclusion that Miroku really was a perverted womanizer. "Well, have you seen InuYasha."?

He sighed with relieve and smiled. "No, I haven't. I'm surprised not to see him with you." He started for his locker when the two heard a few screams from the distance.

"Watch out! I'm not in the mood!"

Both Kagome and Miroku were surprised to know that was InuYasha's voice, so the two ran up ahead to see the half-demon swinging something around and scaring people off.

"InuYasha!" Kagome angrily called as she ran up to him. "InuYasha, stop! Why are you being so mean!"? She was finally inches away from him.

The boy stopped to look at her with a glare. "They're in the way, and I'm trying to make this stupid thing work."

The girl suddenly realized that InuYasha was holding his father rusty sword. "InuYasha….that's…your father's sword."

"No, ya think."

"But I thought you said it was useless and not worth holding on to. What made you change your mind."?

"Well, I just…" he started to run and felt annoyed as he turned the other way. "Look, I need to show Sesshomaru that I'm the one to be able to handle it."

Kagome gasped. "You're right, Sesshomaru couldn't even touch it. But…you're able to hold it."

"What's going on? Maybe I can help out."

The two turned to see Miroku giving them a curious look. Kagome smiled, while InuYasha just rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Well," Kagome started, "InuYasha-"

"What, don't tell HIM!" the half-demon cried in Kagome's face.

"But he said he could help!"

"What's HE gonna do. He doesn't look like a warrior anyways."

"I'm not warrior," the monk replied, "I'm a monk and exorcist, and always willing to give others a hand."

"Yeah, including woman."

Before Miroku could say another word, the bell rang, and students were heading to class.

"Well tell you at lunch," said Kagome.

After Miroku walked away, InuYasha headed for his locker and Kagome followed.

"You're gonna be late for class," Kagome said.

"I don't care." The half-demon through the sword in his locker, grabbed his books, and shut it."

"InuYasha, maybe someone hear at school can help you."

"Huh, like who?" he curiously looked at her.

"I don't know, a teacher. I bet our gym teacher could help out, he's probably good with weapons."

"I don't want some teacher telling me how to use my father's fane. I'll figure it out on my own."

Kagome looked down. "Oh, ok. Well I gotta go. See ya in history class."

"Yeah, see ya."

"So, little brother; you decided to give the sword a try."

InuYasha clenched his teeth and turned to see Seshomaru glaring at him. "What do you want, Sesshomaru."

"The sword, obviously."

"Well you ain't getting it. Besides," he started to smirk, "you can't even touch it. Why bother?"

"You really think I, Sesshomaru, much more smarter and stronger than you is going to give up that easily?"

"Only a fool like you."

Before Sesshomaru could attack, a voice interrupted the two.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon looked down to see a curious green imp staring up at him.

"What is it, Jaken?"

"Class has started, and I wouldn't want my master," he bowed, "to be late."

"Right, I'm coming."

InuYasha smirked. "You have a follower? Since when?"

"I don't need to discuss useless things with you that aren't any of your business." Sesshomaru turned away and started walking. "Come Jaken."

"Yes, yes," the little imp replied as he followed.

InuYasha grew confused. _What in the world?_

**Elementary**

"Alright class, take your seats."

Kaede nervously watched Shippo sit down in his seat, and she quickly ran into her desk, hoping for nothing bad. Kaede was one out of the only three humans in the classroom. Surprisingly, the building only had two classrooms, and all the grade levels were combined, from grade one to grade 6.

As the teacher did attendance, the girl gulped as she watched the little fox demon silently sit in his desk. She was a little surprised to see him not doing anything bad or misbehave. It made her a little confused, too.

"Kaede?"

"Oh, I'm here," she replied. Kaede was now a little use to being around demons, although a few of them did scare her a bit. Including Shippo. He was always playing pranks on people, even her, and she never knew when his little tricks was going to attack. It was just too scary for her.

"Ok class," the teacher went on, "I wanted to tell you that next week we'll be having a couple new students here. One in this class, and one in the other. So I hope you help them feel welcome."

Shippo wondered. _A new student in our class._

"I also want to tell you that next week I'll be assigning you partners for your class project in science."

Shippo wondered whom'd he be with, and Kaede was nervous. What if she had to be pared up with someone mean? The girl shook when she suddenly thought of Kikyo. Kikyo would tell her that she would have to over power the demon. She had to be brave and strong. She wouldn't let anyone push her around. So the girl sighed, trying to be confident. She could do this, even if she was pared up with a mean fox demon.

As class went on, Shippo couldn't help but put a smile on his face. _Tonight I'll be going to Kagome's house. It will be a lot of fun._

When it was finally time for recess, all the kids ran outside to play as Shippo just slowly walked out by himself. He would usually go around playing pranks on people, but for some reason this week he felt that it wasn't worth doing much anymore. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he had something else that was more important. He thought of Kagome's happy, beautiful face. She made him feel so warm inside.

"Ow, stop it!" an unfamiliar voice broke the child's thoughts.

"Then give us back the ball!"

Shippo curiously looked ahead to see two guys picking on a girl, including kicking sand in her face.

"I didn't take your ball!"

"We saw you, don't lie to us!"

Shippo felt like he had to do something, so he climbed up in the nearest tree right above the kids.

"Give us back the ball!"

Shippo gulped. _I have to do something._

In less than a minute, acorns started to fall on the boys' heads. "Hey, what's going on? Ow! Who's doing that!"? But they couldn't get a good look, because more acorns just kept on falling, so they ran off.

Shippo sighed with relieve, and jumped down from the tree and to the girl that was being picked on.

She looked at him curiously then smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. I don't like to see cute girls like you get hurt."

"You think I'm cute?"

He started to turn red, just realizing what he had just said. "Well, uh…"

"You're cute, too. The cutest raccoon dog I have ever seen!"

"I'm not a raccoon dog." He tried to hold his temper. _First squirrel, and now raccoon dog? What's next? _"I'm a fox."

"Hey, what's your name cute little fox?"

Everything Shippo heard the word cute, his heart started to beat faster. "My…my name is Shippo."

"I'm Satsuki. Hey Shippo, you wanna play ball?" The girl started digging in the sand, and soon enough pulled out a little blue ball to bounce around.

"What…you mean you really did steal this ball from them?"

"I didn't steal it. It was on the ground, so I got it first before t hey could."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"So you wanna play ball?"

"Um…sure Satsuki." And for the first time in his life, Shippo was playing with another kid in his class.

**Ok, I was gonna put more in it, but I felt it was too soon, so I was just gonna end it at that. So who are going to be the new students in class? You'll have to wait and see. And I hope this chapter was worth reading. Hehe.**


End file.
